


pace less, smile more

by mayaschuyler



Series: and you'll blow us all away [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaschuyler/pseuds/mayaschuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Twin A</i>
</p><p>  <i>Alexander Laurens Hamilton-Burr</i></p><p>  <i>19 and a half inches</i></p><p>  <i>6 lbs. 1 oz.</i></p><p>  <i>10:37 p.m</i></p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Twin B</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Aaron Gilbert Hamilton-Burr</i></p><p>  <i>17 inches</i></p><p>  <i>5 lbs. 2 oz.</i></p><p>   <i>10:43 p.m</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	pace less, smile more

**Author's Note:**

> some nice domestic fluff to celebrate the end of the semester!
> 
> there was another fic here that used the alex and aaron twins head canon. shoutout to whoever created that on tumblr. i'm decreeing it canon. it is law. *bangs gavel*
> 
> note: i don't have kids so the little i know about childbirth is from tv and youtube videos.

When Philip gets the call, he’s standing in their open kitchen, chopping up vegetables for the beef and split pea stew he’s making for dinner. Normally, the mere idea of it would make his stomach turn, but after five or so months of sauerkraut and pistachio, fried chicken and salsa, and all sorts of ungodly combinations of food, he’s acquired a stomach of steel. Nothing fazes him anymore.

 

He’s  meticulously chopping up onions when his phone buzzes on the light marble counter. Quickly wiping his hands on his “Kiss Me, I’m French” apron (a gag birthday gift from his godfather Lafayette), he swipes to answer the call, not bothering to take note of who’s calling. With Theo’s due date approaching, he was accustomed to constant phone calls from family (Alex being the worst, of course, the man having no sense of appropriate timing for phone calls). 

 

“Yeah,” he casually drawls, placing the phone between his ear and right shoulder.

 

“Philip. Hey.” Theo’s voice travels across the line, a bit breathless. He can hear noise in the background and assumes she’s on the street. The faint sound of a siren comes through and he pulls the phone back a bit, waiting for the emergency vehicle to pass.

 

“Babe, it’s kind of hard to hear you with the sirens, hang on a sec,” he hears voices in the background, Theo’s among them, the adamance in her voice loud and clear. “Theo?”

 

There’s shuffling and Theo laughs lightly, clearly turned back to the phone. “So remember when the OB said there’s a chance the twins might come a little early,” her voice is high, excited. Philip can feel his heart start to race, knife clattering to the cutting board, dinner completely forgotten. 

 

“Yeah? Are you…” Philip’s voice is almost a whisper. Theo laughs loudly.

 

“My water broke while I was in line at Chipotle. Figures.” He can practically hear her eyes rolling. “I didn’t even notice until the little girl behind me loudly announced that I’d peed my pants.” There’s a brief rustling. “Apparently it’s not like how it looks in the movies. I didn't feel a thing.”

 

Philip is knocked out of his daze at the sound of chewing. “Are you…”

 

“I am not letting this burrito go to waste, Philip. I waited fifteen minutes in that line, swollen feet and all; I earned this,” she takes another large bite and Philip’s heart soars. “They’re making me get on the gurney right now. We’re headed to Lenox. Meet me uptown?”

 

A lump grows in Philip’s throat. He thinks of Theo, casually lounging on a gurney, being hauled into an ambulance, refusing to let go of the burrito in her hand, not a ounce of worry showing on her face. His wife, the woman about to bring their children into the world. Their sons. He’s never loved her more.

 

“I love you,” his voice cracks a bit and he wipes at his eyes hastily. 

 

“I love you, too,” she murmurs and amidst all the commotion in the background, they share a brief moment of peace. Likely the last one they’ll have for a long time. “Call your parents, I’ll call my dad. The duffel bag’s on the floor in the front closet. Everything is in there. Leave some food out for Charlie, don’t forget to turn the stove off. And be careful. Remember the rules of the road.” She breathes deeply. “This is it.”

 

“It is,” Philip smiles brightly enough to light up Times Square. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Theo lets out a girlish giggle. “We’re gonna be parents!”

 

* * *

 

Eliza huffs loudly, watching her hurricane of a husband run around like a mad man. He’s calling the press secretary, telling him to release a statement about the news of his impending grandsons’ arrival. He’s firing off instructions to his assistant, shoving essay after essay at the poor, frazzled man. 

 

“—and don’t forget to call Jefferson and have him reschedule our cabinet meeting. And I left the revised draft of the gun control bill in a red folder on my desk. Make sure it gets to Washington before 8 p.m tonight. And, God, I’m supposed to receive a call from the prime minister tonight…”

 

Eliza meets the gaze of the poor intern, the look in his eyes very clear. _Help_.

 

“Alexander,” Eliza’s soothing voice breaks through the whirlwind of his mind. “Take a break, love. I’m sure even Jefferson will understand your absence.” She puts a soft hand on his exposed forearm. “Breath, relax. Enjoy this moment.” She feels Alex inhale deeply, his face slowly relaxing. When he exhales, his deep brown eyes open, boring in Eliza’s. “We’re going to be grandparents.”

 

Alex huffs out a laugh, breathing shakily. “I survived so much as a child, came to this country on my own as a teenager, fought in a war, stood up against some of the most powerful men in the country and yet I’ve never felt more terrified.”

 

His wife smiles warmly, holding him close. “I know. It’s so…surreal. I feel like it was yesterday that we were holding Philip for the first time.” She remembers holding the swaddled bundle, as loud as his father. She remembers pressing him against her chest, his wails softening, small body relaxing against hers as he recognized his mother’s scent. She remembers seeing the awe in Alexander’s eyes as he held his firstborn son for the first time. It’s a moment branded into her mind, so vivd and clear. She thinks of that bundle, now a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful man, sharing those same moments with his sons. Her heart swells with oncoming pride.

 

“Our son,” she whispers and Alex nods, understanding. He kisses her softly and slips his hand into hers. The intern, cautiously stepping forward, puts the handful of folders and papers on the desk. 

 

“I’ll take care of everything, Mr. Hamilton. Go be with your family,” he gives them a small smile. Alexander nods as a thanks and let’s Eliza lead him out of the office. She turns and gives him the biggest smile, eyes shining.

 

“Let’s go meet our grandsons.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron Burr is not a hasty man. Cool and methodical is his default. But when his meeting is interrupted and his secretary softly informs him that his daughter is in labor, Aaron Burr finds himself a fumbling mess. He shakily gathers his belongings, apologizes and excuses himself. As he leaves the conference room, he can feel all eyes on him through the large glass. His legs are shaking and he tries to ignore the stares. Keeping his head high, he makes hi way down the hall and enters his offie, shutting the door swiftly. He drops the papers on his desk and leans forward, hands pressed on the cool wood. His daughter; his sweet, beautiful Theodosia. On the brink of becoming a mother. He feels tears burn his eyes as he thinks about his little girl, how proud he is of her, how he wishes her dear mother could be here to see what she’s become. A proud, opinionated, smart, stubborn woman. Much more like her mother than himself, which he’s thankful for. He can’t imagine Theodosia playing it safely, not 100% willing to stand by her ideas and word. They’d had their fair share of disagreements, but he will never ask her to apologize for who she’s become. 

 

He remembers the moment she came to him, speaking of her intentions to marry Philip Hamilton, son of Alexander Hamilton. He’d sat, watching as she stood strong and tall, explaining that while she’d appreciate her father’s support, she loved Philip and would be with him regardless. He’d cried, startling the young woman, and hugged her tightly. He whispered in her ear how proud he was over and over. They’d stood there, crying, a bit embarrassed when they finally pulled away, faces wet and red.

 

He remembers accompanying her down the aisle. Theodosia had refused to be given away, always reiterating that this was her decision and she was no one’s property to pass on. He’d held her arm, walking in time with her, admiring the beautiful, white gown, adorned with white diamonds, the contrast against her smooth, dark skin. He’d watched as she and Philip pledged to love and support one another for the rest of their days. 

 

He remembers getting the phone call at 3 a.m from his daughter, needing to be bailed out after being arrested at a #blacklivesmatter protest in New York. He remembers the smile as wore as an officer led her out of the holding cell, her head held impossibly high. The press had had a field day, headlines splashed all over about the daughter of stoic, middle-of-the-road Aaron Burr. Many had been expecting him to distance himself afterwards; instead he’d released a statement praising her bravery and drive for the pursuit of justice.

 

Theodosia is a force to be reckoned with, much more like a Hamilton that he would’ve imagined so long ago. And he couldn’t be any more proud.

 

Aaron stands up, straightening his jacket. He tidies up his desk, gathering his coat and bag before exiting his office and heading downstairs to the awaiting car. As the driver opens the door, offering his congratulations, Aaron beams.

 

* * *

 

 

Philip taps his foot impatiently, the pings of the elevator grating his nerves. He’d driven as fast as he could without breaking any traffic laws, but it still wasn’t fast enough. Every minute he wasn’t by his wife’s side left him racked with guilt.

 

As soon as the doors opened, he moved forward, quickly apologizing to the group of people waiting to climb on. He rushed to the nurse’s station, rambling his name and doctor’s name. Once given a room number, he damn near sprinted, the sounds of crying babies and women in the midst of childbirth echoing around the maternity ward. The quiet as he approached the room made his blood run cold.

 

“Theo?” he stepped in, bracing himself for the worst. Instead, he found Theo laying in bed wearing a hospital gown. She’d tied her hair up, wrapping it with a scarf. Her laptop was on the food tray in front of her, a half eaten cup of jello sitting next to it. She was hooked up to a machine that had waves running across the screen.

 

“Hey,” she casually greeted him, taking another bite of jello. “I’m having a Parks and Rec marathon. Contractions are still pretty sparse, so we’ll probably be here a while. Nurses gave me some serious drugs, so I can’t feel a thing.” She pulled the blankets back a bit, patting the space next to her. “Come sit. I have extra jello.”

 

Philip walked over, kissing her forehead. He accepted the unopened jello cup she offers him and got comfortable, slipping his shoes off and cuddling into her side. The machine next to them beeped and the waves comes more often.

 

“Another contraction,” Theo casually waved her hand, scrolling through the episode guide on her screen. “Which season do you want to start with? We haven’t done season four in a while…”

 

Philip sat back, watching her in awe. “Those must be some drugs, huh,” he teased her. She shot him a smile. 

 

“Hey, I’ve seen the videos, read the books, weighed the options. I’m all for women experiencing natural childbirth; more power to them. But I know my body and I figured it’d be easier for all of us if I was as relaxed as possible.” She shifts a bit and he notices her discomfort. “It’s fine,” she says as he moves to help her. “It’s not painful, just…odd. I can feel the pressure, but it doesn’t hurt. It’s weird.”

 

“Well, it’s better than the alternative, I guess,” Philip kisses her again, noting the cherry sweetness of her lips. “My parents took the private jet from Washington. They should be here soon.” He puts an arm around her and soothingly rubs her arm.

 

Theo finishes the jello cup, and attempts to toss it into the garbage across the room. She misses by a long shot. “My dad should be here soon too.” She nestles into Philip’s side and they sit quietly, the antics of the Pawnee parks department playing out in front of them. “What do you think they’ll be like,” she asks quietly.

 

Philip holds her close. “Well, if they’re anything like they’re mother, they’ll definitely blow us all away.”

 

Theo looks at him before snorting. “You’re so corny,” she laughs, punching him lightly in the arm.

 

He kisses her deeply. “Yeah, but you love it.”

 

* * *

 

Alex and Eliza sit in the waiting room, hands clasped tightly. Aaron sits in a chair nearby, hands nervously rubbing together. It has been about twenty minutes since Philip’s last update. Contractions were just a few minutes apart. Everything was moving smoothly, a great relief considering the twins were a few weeks early. The room was a bit full with doctors and nurses, so the fidgeting grandparents were banished to the waiting room until further notice. Alex and Aaron has protested, loudly much to everyone’s dismay. It took a few experienced doctors and many words of encouragement before the two fathers agreed to relegate to the waiting room and sit tightly. Just a little while longer, probably less than an hour.

 

Eliza was surprised at Aaron’s nervousness, the usually poised man alternating between pacing the small room and sitting in the stiff, plastic chair, knee bouncing. Alex shot her a bemused look, the tinies bit amused at seeing Burr so uneasy. She pinched his leg as a curt warning.

 

“Burr,” Alexander’s voice shook the small, quiet room. Aaron looked over, eyes steely and prepared for a biting remark. “Pace less. Smile more.”

 

Aaron froze, surprised before a smiling gratefully. “I’ll keep that in mind, Alexander.” He paused, turning to both Hamilton’s. “You know, I truly am glad to call you family. I know things have been tense between us in the past, to put it lightly, but you raised an incredible man and I’m nothing short of proud to call him my son.”

 

Tears welled up in Eliza’s eyes. She rubbed Alexander’s hand gently. “That means so much, Aaron. Thank you.” Alex smiled, big and genuine. 

 

“And you have raised a spectacular woman that I am honored to call my daughter,” and Aaron knew the sincerity in Alex’s voice was real.

 

The moment was broken as Philip burst into the hallway, the cries of newborns heard as he held the door open. He was in scrubs, face red and wet with tears. “They’re here.” His smile threatened to split his face. “Come meet your grandsons.”

 

* * *

 

_Twin A_

_Alexander Laurens Hamilton-Burr_

_19 and a half inches_

_6 lbs. 1 oz._

_10:37 p.m_

 

_Twin B_

_Aaron Gilbert Hamilton-Burr_

_17 inches_

_5 lbs. 2 oz._

_10:43 p.m_

 

* * *

 

Philip looks down at the baby in his arms, eyes wide in awe. Alexander’s tiny hand is wrapped around his father’s index finger and all Philip can think is how much love he feels for this tiny person. This small, wrinkly human that he and Theodosia created. This tiny person that wasn’t even in this world a few hours ago. He looks up, sees Theo cradling Aaron in her arms, the same look of wonder on her beautiful features. Their parents had gone downstairs to get some food, leaving the new parents alone with their precious bundles. It had been an emotional night, seeing his parents hold his sons, his mother holding Aaron in one arm and reaching out a hand to touch Philip’s face. “Oh, Philip,” she’d cried, gently stroking his cheek. “My son.”

 

Alexander had cried, too, face so full of pride and joy. He’d called the press secretary, demanding a full press release be sent to every media outlet announcing the arrival of his beautiful grandsons. He’d held both babies, murmuring a soft poem, the same one he’d spoken to Philip when he was a tiny baby. Promises of hope and greatness to come in the future.

 

Aaron, always a man of few words, had pressed a kiss to each baby’s forehead, and then to his daughter’s, unshed tears shining in his dark eyes. He was content in watching from the side, wanting to capture the image of that perfect moment in his mind as clear as humanly possible. 

 

And now it was just them, a new family of four, quietly acquainting themselves with one another. The quiet hum of machinery lulled them into a peaceful trance. Both babies were fed, changed and drifting off into slumber, exhausted from the events of the day. Philip stood, gently walking towards the hospital bed and settling in next to Theo, doing his best not to wake either child.

 

“Look at them,” Theo whispered as Aaron yawned in her arms, nestling closer to her chest. “I didn’t even know I could love someone this much.”

 

“Neither did I,” Philip touches Alexander’s cheek lightly, rubbing the soft skin. “It’s amazing, really.”

 

Theo sniffles and presses a kiss on Aaron's forehead. Her smile is as bright as the sun. “It is. It really, really is.”


End file.
